A dawn of a new era
by King On The Ice Throne
Summary: Naruto, Gaara, Tsunade and shizune are picked up by Naruto's and Gaara's godly parents to go to a new world. What adventures await the 4. Wait and find out.(Re-do of Uzumaki's dimension hopping.)Rated T for now. Charcter are a bit or a lot of OC-ish
1. The start of something new

**Uzumaki's dimension hopping!**

_Human speaking: "I got a potato! _

_Human thinking: 'I got a potato!_

_Bijju speaking/ thinking: _**"I got a potato!"**

_God speaking/ thinking: __**"I got a potato!**_

**A/n: My first story really sucked so now I'm making a new story, but this time, my overly fangirly sister made me do it. We'll see how I go then. But beware, this might be weirder than anything I've done before(licking lemons, drinking milkshakes upside down and other weird shit) On with the story. Naruto, do the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: This guy does not own Me, Sasuke-teme or anyone else.**

**Good boy! Now here's a scooby snack. **

**Naruto::I**

**Okay, On with the story!**

It's been 1 year since the 4th shinobi war. People of konohagakure village are screaming curses. You want to know why? The hero of the war is currently being hunted down by his old friends and his villagers. The only people who care about him now are Tsunade, Gaara and Shizune.

**In the hokage's office.**

"Well Shizune, I think it's time to tell them what we're doing."

Tsunade shouts over the noise.

"Yes tsunade-sama!" Shizune equally shouted.

**Naruto and gaara's P.O.V. **"So how much longer till you think they're ready!" Naruto shouted a bit louder than what he was supposed to with a giant mob outside looking for his blood but oh well.

"I don't know… oh here they come now." Said gaara in his weird robot-like voice.

"Boy's it's time we tell you something."

Tsunade said over the noise (cough, shouting for blood, cough).

"It's about damn friggin time baa-chan, I was getting deaf from the noise!"

Shouted Naruto again. (que tsunade getting a tick mark and kicking Naruto"s ass ten ways to Sunday).

"Okay, it's time we tell you that both one of your parents were gods. Well one of each of your parents anyways."

"Wait, what are you talking about." The boys both said.

"**Both of us are gods sochi-kun."**

"**Both of us are gods kiddo."**

"Who said that!" both boys decided to shout.

"**It's us,** **your godly parents** **boys."**Said Gaara's mom and Naruto's dad.

"Wait, what's your names then?" Asked gaara being curious.

"**Well sochi-kun, I'm** **Aphrodite, goddess of love and illusions." **

"**And I'm Apollo, god of music, sun and a lot of other cool things."**

"Okay not that I'm mad or anything, '_seeing as I punched you in the gut a year ago',_ what are you guys doing here?" asked the ever dumb, stupid yet curious Naruto.

" **Well since a lot of people out there are screaming for your guys blood, we thought that we might as well take you to our world so you Naruto, can train in using juubi's and the other bijuus' power including the sharingan turned rinnegan turned juubis' eye. You gaara are going to train with your sand jutsu's, getting you out of that emo like frase, your looks even though Aphrodite can do that for you, taijutsu and genjutsu. **Said Apollo taking a very deep breath.

"**That, and the fact we were summoned by you busty-chan!" **Squealed Aphrodite.

"Not that I'm sad or anything, but what about mom?" questioned Naruto in a not-so-Naruto way.

"**Well, she's on Olympus in my temple watching us right now. Oh and she's actually Amaterasu. **Said Apollo in a way that makes him sound scared and whipped.

"Well then can we take baa-chan and shizune-neechan with us?"

"**Well your mother wants company so why not let them come."**

"Because you're scared by granny?" Naruto said in a way that makes that makes Apollo sound even more whipped.

"… **Well look at the time, it's time we got going, oh and one final thing, take everyone's charka please son." Apollo said**

"Okay, let's do this!"

"**Ultimate chakra re-absorbtion technique!"**

All of a sudden, a lot of green and blue lights started flowing towards Naruto and company. Then the weird stuff happened. Naruto underwent the bijuu cloak state (**Like obito's cloak when he absorbed juubi) **and all the chakra came into the cloak.

"Whoah, it feels like I can do anything now!" shouted Naruto.

"Well that's what happens when you got so much chakra." Said Apollo.

"don't forget you still have major chakra control you gaki." Said tsunade.

"**Shizune, why haven't you talked yet?" **questioned Aphrodite.

"Huh, oh ummm, I was just taking all this stuff in. I mean both gaara's and naruto's parents are gods, one of those said gods sound like they're whipped by his wife and Tsunade and we're going to a new world." Said shizune.

"Let us in dobe, we know you're in there, and give us back our chakra!" shouted the duck-ass, emo-king, gay brooding man that is sasuke uchiha.

"Yeah you filthy demon!" screeched the pink howler/ banshee whore sakura haruno.

"**Let's go before they break down the door kiddo's, shizune, Tsunade and Aphrodite.**

"Wait, what about them?" asked Naruto

"**Just call your mom kiddo." Said Apollo**

"Wait isn't naruto's mom dead?" asked gaara curiously.

"**No she isn't sochi, in fact, she is another goddess. Want to know who?" Said Aphrodite.**

"Who is it Lady Aphrodite?" Said shizune scared because any disrespect may end up getting herself killed.

There was more banging on the door, so they took that as a signal to speed things along, especially with a howler monkey and emo-king wanting and screaming for the chakra to be given to the said emo-king.

"**Ahh your mother, as beautiful as the sun itself. You wanted to know who she is, well she is the same as me, goddess of the sun in the Shinto realm, Amaterasu." Said Apollo dreamily.**

"Can we see her when we get your world dad?" asked Naruto, hoping to see his mother again for longer this time though.

"**Well when we get back ill send you to my temple to see your mother ok." **Said Apollo in a fatherly voice.

"Ok so lets get going so dad doesn't get yelled at by mom hmm." Said Naruto.

"**Okay lets go." **Said the god and goddess currently in the room. Snapping their fingers, Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, Gaara, Aphrodite and Apollo were gone.

**A/N: Okay that chapter is done. That I think is better than the last one. Let me know in the reviews if you want me to bring them in at lightning thief, Sea of monsters, titans curse, battle of the labrynth or last Olympian any of those. I'll put up a poll for that.**

**Tell me what you think, any advice you got for me, flames are accepted so I know what im doing wrong.**

**Ill see you all in the next chapter, byeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	2. Review chapter time ha! and ON HIATUS

**A/N: Hey I'm back sorry I have'nt been writing I'm looking for a beta and I had some problems in the outside world. I'll be finished with those problems soon enough but I still need a beta! Honestly I really need one(Now I sound desperate, get on my knees and beg) because I don't really have enough time for writing so if you can be my beta just pm me.**

**Okay I've uuummm got a few people in the reviews that gave me some questions that needed answering for some things so lets get started with that.**

**Chuckletownben:**

**Okay I'll give a brief explanation for you before guys that want to know before the next chapter **

**Teuchi and Ayame were killed by sasuke before their chakra was taken. Same with Iruka. Kirabi and wave country(Tazuna,Tsunami,Inari ect.) aren't there and I don't know a good way to connect them back into the story. I might just use them as the demigods or for them to go to for vacation peoples! Hinata, I can't really explain but I'll tell you guys this. Use you're imagination because that's better than what I made happened to her.**

**Shane: 1- They started to fear him and think that he became a demon god thing. As for Temari and Kankuro, they died in the war. I would've kept them but I don't know where to put them.**

**2- Tsunade knew of Gaara's parentage because Apollo told her.**

**3- The civillians are stupid and are straight out dumbasses(sorry for cursing little children), the shinobi are all in hospital because of sasuke. The other kages are busy with their respective villages and will told of the matter in the next chapter**

**4- Like I said, civillians, Sasuke and Haruno's are stupid.**

**5- Because she didn't really want to tell him otherwise the information might've overwhelmed him at a time.**

**6- He is broken on the inside but with how he was treated as a kid, he probably shut those people except for his loved ones out.**

**7- Honestly, I don't really know how to respond to that other than wait for the next chapter which might come out sooner than this review chapter.**

**Okay I'm done for this review chapter. You guys know what to do, leave a like and a review for any questions or advice for the future.**

**CIAO PEOPLES! "Disappeared in a flash of lightning."**


End file.
